


Remnants

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angsty Hurt Comfort, Bad Dreams, Ciel is a sad boi, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, angsty fluff, sebastian is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Remnant: a surviving trace."a remnant of the past"*******************Ciel's nightmares never really stopped. One night, he can't stand to be alone after a particularly bad memory, and crawls into the bed of his butler for comfort.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty hurt comfort!!!! no smut, its only the ship if you squint really, so I'm not gonna tag it at underage. There's a few references of Ciel's month of torture, so that's why I rated it teen. Little out of character, oh well.

Sebastian is awakened by a presence beside him in his bed, and the contract seal on his hand burning its familiar purple glow. 

Demons did not require sleep. It was more of an extracurricular activity than a need. Yet tonight, he figured it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few hours. His nightly chores had been shorter than normal, and his morning chores didn't have to start for another few hours. 

To be exact, Bard hadn't blown up anything yet today, and tomorrow hadn't started yet for him to destroy something new. 

The small figure beside him shifts, and he can feel a small hand clutching onto the nightshirt that he's rarely ever worn. His Young Master is trembling in fright, tears wetting the fabric near the demon's ribs. Sebastian turns slowly, listening for the boy's sharp intake of breath, and positions himself to where he's facing his contractor. 

"Young Master, what is the matter? This is unlike you." His voice carries its familiar monotone drawl, yet there is a hint of worry. He can't help it. 

The boy opens his eyes, yet buries his face further into the fabric, masking the glow of his contract seal, " _Shut up_ , Sebastian."

Sebastian moves away from Ciel, and gets a good look at his master. Tear tracks are evident, as well as red rimmed eyes. Nose tinted crimson, Ciel sniffles, sheepishly reaching out for Sebastian again.

"Do you require warm milk?" Sebastian recalls the early days with his young lord. When Ciel would awake screaming, wrapped up in a blanket and crying for help. The only difference was that he never wanted to be touched. Touch, for him, was a harsh reminder of how brutal physical contact could be. 

"No." Ciel snaps, his hand shaking as he grasps onto the sheets instead, "I'm not some dog. I'm not a child."

Sebastian can't help but smile, "What's gotten you in such a state?" 

"It was nothing, Sebastian."

"I'm sure that is not the case."

His master stiffens, and sighs, "I had a bad dream. That's all."

"I figured as much. But why are you in this state? In all my time with you, you've never been like this."

The boy is obviously holding back tears now, which was frankly even more alarming than the previous actions, and he sits up. The demon cradles Ciel, and pets the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him. 

"Do you require anything, Young Lord?"

This time, Ciel looks up to meet his gaze, "I'm only tired, Sebastian. I just need to sleep."

"Very well then. I shall take you to bed." 

He moves to pick him up, yet Ciel struggles out of Sebastian's arms, and back into the bed. 

"No!" He stops, confused at his own request, "I... I want to sleep here."

"Ah. I see. Do you require me to sleep somewhere else for the night?" He moves to leave, yet Ciel nearly jumps out of the bed for his hand, grasping it and not letting go.

"Sebastian..." He looks as though he's about to cry, " _Don't go_. Please..."

The demon can't help but smile again, "Very well, my Lord."

He sits on the side of the bed, tucking him in much like a parent would do to their child. 

"Lay with me, Sebastian."

The demon raises an eyebrow in surprise, before obeying the request. He gets under the sheets, allowing Ciel to nuzzle into his shirt. Ciel is still trebling ever so slightly. The demon gingerly wraps his arm around his young master, gripping ever so slightly to comfort him.

For once, Ciel lets out a small praise of thanks, before drifting off.

The demon smiles. The way the night turned out, it was almost... Cute. Endearing, in a way. 

"Goodnight, my Young Lord."


End file.
